


Ash's Karma

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ash is sooooo in this one too!, Demons, Fish, Guns, Winchesters are very depressing peoples, bartenders rule the world, bartenders saving the freaking world, brars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is really what doesn't happen in bars. Honestly, I just wanted to tie up all the little angesty ends that the show leaves behind.</p>
<p>Ash, smart cracking chick, takes puppies home and deals with their angst.</p>
<p>Gabriel freaking lives!!!!!</p>
<p>there are sooooooo many jokes on Supernatural to be had. Also, I wrote this several years ago. leave kudos/comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash's Karma

Chapter 1  
Karma’s a bitch. She’s got it in her head that people need a taste of their own medicine. It’s awesome when a rapist or murder gets what they deserve, but when she comes back on something that already hurt like hell . . . karma’s a bitch. Oh, she can be kind and caring, but a complete screw-with-me-and-you’ll-be-dead-before-you-hit-the-floor-kinda-girl.  
* * *

Tired was the best word used to describe the two men up-ending shot-glasses down their throats. Not the give-me-24-hours-and-I’ll-do-it-all-over-again. No, this was the soul-deep tired, that said start-shooting-maybe-a-bullet-will-end-this.

I knew that they were deadly hunters. I’m talking about game hunting, theres were supernatural hunters. The real deal-not like on TV. It helps that I’ve been doing the job since I was nine, now I’m twenty-one. Go me!

That’s waaaay long enough to predict what would happen next. It would involve fighting, cops, and drunken stupidity. As if I was a hedge witch, one of the men got into and an argument with another drunk.

I swallowed the rest of my shot(I’d been drinking since 15 and could hold my liquid, thank you very much) and headed over to their way.

I’m Ash, 5.2 feet, female, short red hair, retired physic and all muscle. People don’t see me as a threat and I fight dirty.

The men kept ignoring me and I decide enough is enough. I grabbed the two hunters’ shoulders and spun around to face me.

“Outside, now!” I barked and surprisingly they followed. I didn’t question it. Then, I saw the Impala.

“Ah, hell, please tell me you ain’t the Winchesters!” Karma’s a bitch.

“what’s it to you?” The short one, well shorter, asked.

“ Bobby Singer. He’s been looking for you an’ asking other hunters to do the same. Singer thinks you’re ganna do something stupid.” Both pairs of eyes hardened at that and glanced away.

I didn’t blame them. Singer was NOT the man you wanted to be running from. And no, I don’t even know why they were running. I didn’t care-much. I’m curious and have bitten off a lot before, but that’s the last thing they need. What they needed was safety. Hard to find in this life. Duh.

Okay, correction: I always bite off more than most people do(comes with The Job.). And I’ll brake my jaw chewing, but I mostly succeed.

“Need a place to stay?” I figured Hunters got fed enough bullshite without me trying to be subtle. Key word: trying.

Both(I really need to learn their names soon!) looked like I planned to kill them mixed with “ I sooo believe you have good intensions” with a side of “Something’s ganna jump us” Slowly, Shorty nodded.  
***  
Dean: Are we that stupid?

Me & Ash: Soul tired, Dean!

Sam: That’s sooo chickflick!

Me & Ash: *Glare*


End file.
